Pelo resto de nossas vidas
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Algumas histórias ainda não foram contadas. Talvez jamais sejam um dia. Vão se perder no pó da estrada de um longo dia. Não significa que não foram intensas. Essa, é uma delas.


_**Pelo resto de nossas vidas**_

_**By Isabelle Delacour**_

Era fim de uma tarde calma, de um verão especialmente quente. Rony estava sentado em frente ao lago. Atirava pequenas pedras a esmo. Pensava na briga com Hermione, não gostava de brigar com a garota. Eles não se falavam a uma semana, e isso o incomodava demais. _**"Porque garotas têm que ser tão complicadas? Por Merlin! Eu só queria me divertir um pouco. Será que ela não pensa em outra coisa a não ser estudar? Quadribol de vez em quando é bom..." **_Os pensamentos de Rony pareciam uma tormenta._** "Harry! Ele tem que me ajudar!"**_

Com isso Rony parou de importunar a pobre da lula e foi à procura do amigo. Não precisou andar muito para encontrar algo parecido com Harry se atracando com alguém e quando chegou mais perto pode ver uma moita de cabelos vermelhos. Rony bufou, ficando da mesma cor dos seus cabelos!

- HARRY POTTER! – o ruivo bufava.

- Ahhhh! Rony...! Er... – Harry afastou-se um pouco de Ginny e levou a mão na nuca, corado e constrangido.

- O que você quer "maninho"? – antes que Harry pudesse achar as palavras Gin se adiantou.

- Desculpa Ron foi mal... – Harry já recuperava a cor normal.

- Quero falar com Harry. É particular. – Ron engoliu em seco, precisava mais do amigo, do que discutir as liberdades que ele estava tomando com sua irmãzinha caçula.

- Eu sei exatamente que particular é esse. Você e a Mione não se falam há algum tempo. E você não suporta isso. – Gin não perdia a oportunidade de cutucar o irmão.

- Como você... Mulheres! – Ronny decidiu que o melhor seria não irritar mais uma.

- Olha Rony, por que você não tenta pedir desculpas? – Harry sugere ainda desconcertado

- Sim irmãozinho, por ser um trasgo? – a ruiva ria travessa.

- Gin você não está ajudando. – Harry tenta conter o mau humor sarcástico de Ginny – Rony por que você não faz uma surpresa pra ela?

- É maninho, o Harry tem razão. Por que você não arruma alguma coisa que ela gosta muito na sala precisa? – Ginny parou de rir e sugeriu sinceramente.

- Boa idéia, maninha. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo! - Rony já ia deixando os dois em paz, mas, voltou. - E não pensem que eu não vi que vocês pareciam um só, de tão juntos que estavam, Harry...

- Rony, você tem muito que pensar e acho bom, começar logo, pois corre o risco do verão acabar e você não fazer as pazes com a Mione. – disse Ginny calmamente, interrompendo a explosão do irmão, mas, lançando um olhar mortífero para ele.

Rony havia entendido bem o recado Ginny, a garota havia se tornado muito boa em azaração. Saiu pisando duro e resmungando qualquer coisa deixando os dois namorados rindo da sua aparência nervosa.

oOo

Hermione por sua vez não estava feliz com a situação, ela aprendera a gostar do garoto, desde a primeira vez que o vira em Hogwarts. Ele sempre foi muito atrapalhado, mas era fiel aos amigos, sempre poderiam contar com ele. A garota olhou pela janela da biblioteca e um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Começou a lembrar de uma porção de aventuras que partilharam juntos, desde o primeiro ano. Segredos que compartilharam perigos que passaram situações que foram resolvidas. Sempre juntos apesar de tudo.

Sentia algo morno no seu coração, com as lembranças, elas provocavam um sentimento bom em seu coração, mas no momento estava bastante brava com o garoto para se dar conta dos seus sentimentos. Lembrou-se da discussão e o sorriso se foi. E ela voltou ao seu livro.

Luna entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se perto de Hermione em silêncio, com aqueles olhos perdidos em algum lugar do livro que lia, Hermione assustou-se quando a garota simplesmente disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Os garotos não compreendem o que é importante. Mas eles não fazem por mal, apenas fazem. – Luna apenas olhou rapidamente para a morena.

- Eu... – Hermione ficou sem palavras e Luna apenas sorriu ainda olhando para o seu livro.

oOo

Rony começou a avaliar seus sentimentos em relação à garota, ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer, sabia apenas que não agüentava mais ver o rosto de infelicidade e raiva da amiga. Começou a lembrar das aventuras e de tudo que ambos compartilharam. Sentado perto da cabana de Hagrid, ele via lentamente o sol se esconder enquanto suas lembranças vinham à tona. As lembranças acalmaram sua mente.

Levantou-se estava com fome e o jantar com certeza já havia sido servido. Encontrou seus amigos de casa na mesa, mas Hermione não estava. Onde estaria ela? _**"Com toda certeza perdida em algum livro!"**_ Rony rolou os olhos e resolveu pensar no problema depois, com o estômago cheio.

Em conversas com os amigos, que deram várias idéias, ele resolveu que faria uma serenata. Dino Tomas havia dito que mulheres não resistem a uma serenata. Então pensou em fazer um feitiço para melhorar sua voz e enfeitiçar um violão trouxa.

De frente à escada do alojamento feminino ele se preparou. Contudo o que saiu foi apenas um grunhido, e o violão trouxa estava tão desafinado e alto que logo alguém abriu a janela, outras desceram e se depararam com Rony muito vermelho tentando cantar.

- Venha minha Hermione. Venho te pedir pra... – Ronny tentava cantar.

- Tá tentando fazer o que seu hipogrifo desafinado? – perguntou Ginny que não estava sozinha.

- Aguamenti! - alguém pronunciou o feitiço.

Rony nem viu quem o pronunciou, saiu dali correndo envergonhado e molhado com o feitiço mal sucedido. As meninas já estavam chorando de tanto rir, quando Ginny, olhou para Hermione muito séria em sua cama abraçada aos joelhos.

- Ele está tentando. – Ginny disse já com pena dos dois.

- Sim Ginny, ele está. – Hermione sussurrou.

oOo

Na semana que se seguiu Rony tentou todos os tipos de feitiço para agradar Hermione, mas, a cada um, um novo desastre. As aves que conjurou haviam atacado a todos no Salão Comunal, as flores morderam o nariz de Hermione assim que ela se aproximou par a cheirá-las.

Enfim, ele estava no seu limite e decidiu que não ia mais ouvir os conselhos de seus amigos, que riam sem parar dele. Enfiou-se na sua cama e fez um feitiço de privacidade para que ninguém o importunasse. Enfim tinha que fazer algo que ela realmente gostasse. Então pegou pergaminho e tinta e começou a escrever.

Passou algum tempo ali, por fim dormiu. Todos estavam curiosos, Rony não foi visto, pois a atividade consumiu todo o fim de semana, ele se trancou na sala precisa e só saia de lá para as refeições e nada mais. No final da tarde de domingo finalmente ele foi ao corujal e colocou uma mensagem na pata de Pitchinho.

- Pra Hermione. E rápido! – Ronny disse para a corujinha desastrada.

Hermione assustou-se com a coruja que espalhou todos os materiais que estavam sobre a mesa, fazendo a maior bagunça.

- Um dia você se mata corujinha! Calma... – Hermione tentava pegar a ave antes que ela fizesse mais estragos. – O que temos aqui...? – a garota falava com a corujinha enquanto abria a mensagem.

"Hermione.

Problemas sérios. Preciso falar com você na sala precisa.

Ronald Billyus Weasley"

- Ronny, Rony, o que você está aprontando agora? – Hermione disse olhando entre o bilhete e a corujinha.

Mesmo na dúvida Hermione foi até a sala precisa. Assim que abriu a porta uma música começou a tocar.

_**In a lifetime**_

_**Made of memories**_

_**I believe**_

_**In destiny**_

- Rony? – Hermione chamou incerta.

A sala estava toda iluminada com velas, de todos os tamanhos, cores e formatos, o que dava ao ambiente um tom de romance. No centro uma mesa simples, duas cadeiras, sobre a mesa, um livro, com uma capa que parecia bem antiga, e na capa uma foto dos dois, devia ser do primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

_**Every moment returns again in time**_

_**When I've got the future on my mind**_

_**Know that you'll be the only one**_

Hermione tocou o livro com delicadeza. A foto sorria para ela, Rony fazia uma careta quando ela o beijava de leve na bochecha, ambos ficavam corados.

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

_**Out where the world belongs**_

_**to only you and I**_

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

_**Make this a new beginning of another life.**_

A garota abriu o livro...

- Para o resto das nossas vidas... – Hermione sussurrou o que estava escrito, com letras grandes e bem desenhadas, na primeira página do livro.

Virou mais uma página... No mesmo tom contido e emocionado a morena continuou lendo.

- Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele. – Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.

–Já dissemos que não vimos o sapo. – eu respondi.

– Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver…

Foi a primeira vez que vi você e então tudo mudou...

Hermione continuou virando as páginas, a história dos dois entremeada com algumas fotos, até aquele dia. Uma lágrima correu dos olhos da garota.

_**In a lifetime**_

_**There is only love**_

_**Reaching for the lonely one**_

_**We are stronger when we are given love**_

_**When we put emotions on the line**_

_**Know that we are the timeless ones**_

- Rony? – Hermione chamou novamente.

Rony se aproximou segurou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas, olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você escreveu nossa historia? - a garota disse limpando a lágrima.

- Bem, tentei... Mas tem espaço aí pra você continuar. É que... Bem... Eu não levo muito jeito com isso. – Ronny estava embaraçado.

- Ficou muito lindo, eu gostei muito... – a morena estava emocionada.

- Mione, eu... Er... Digo… Ahhhh! – o garoto respirou fundo e Hermione achou aquela cor rubra que ele assumia muito fofa, mas, manteve-se em silêncio. – Eu… Eu queria que me perdoasse, não posso ficar sem você... – respirou profundamente, tomando fôlego. – Queroquesejaminhanamorada.

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

_**Out where the world belongs**_

_**to only you and I**_

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

_**Make this a new beginning of another life.**_

Hermione achou muito fofo o embaraço do garoto a sua frente. Olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Jogou-se nos braços dele num longo abraço. E sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Pensei que nunca ia me pedir meu hipogrifo preferido!

- Eu te amo Mi!

- Eu também te amo Ronald Weasley!

Rony afastou o rosto um pouquinho e procurando seus lábios com delicadeza. Sobre a mesa o livro da história dos dois. O começo é claro, ainda tinham o livro todo para completar.

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

_**Out where the world belongs**_

_**to only you and I**_

_**Meet me halfway**_

_**Across the sky**_

oOo

N/A

Esta song foi feita para a Sandrinha no Amigo Segredo do Not as a Last Resort.

Foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi Ron e Hermione, é bem fofinha, espero que gostem!

Agradeço a minha Beta Samie, que tem sempre grandes palpites!

Essa song foi baseada na música Meet Me Half Way Kenny Loggins

.com/watch?v=y1hP_68U3-s

Jinhos da Isabelle


End file.
